Choccy Porry and Aluminium Foil
by Jynxiii
Summary: An attempt at humour. Cannon characters, different couples to make it funnier. It's... interesting, to say the least.
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be a few different one-shots, a bit of a mock-Night World. Canon characters, but the couples are mixed up. My attempt at humour, might go disastrously wrong ^_^ Wrote when I was bored in German, 'kay?**

**Little background stuff: Witches can't deal with mercury instead of iron, 'shifters, aluminium foil (just foil, not the block. You can hit them as hard as possible with a block of aluminium and they'll only get annoyed) and for Vamps, chocolate and porridge.**

**This is for one of my best friends, AL, who very famously thought that Morgead was a girl, and that Delos and Morgead were Soulmates ^_^**

**I don't own Night World.**

**Delos and Morgead: Choccy Porry**

"How do you like my dress, Delos, daffodil darling?" Morgead said in his high-pitched voice. He was prancing around in his new pink flowery dress with frills and white flowers dotted about.

"It looks great, pumpkin," Delos said. He smiled. Morgead giggled and blushed.

They went to eat their breakfast, no porridge or chocolate included, of course.

Delos coughed.

"Are you alright, Delos, daffodil darling?" Morgead said.

"Yes, pumpkin," Delos said. But he coughed again.

"What's wrong, Delos?" Morgead said, almost in tears.

A very scary roar and the sound of something sloppy hitting the window resounded through the small shed where they lived. Morgead coughed and looked at the window.

It was brown and sloppy. It looked like...

_Chocolate porridge!_

Morgead squealed as the window broke and a Choccy Porry monster oozed in.

"Stay behind me, pumpkin!" Delos shouted. He stood up and put his hands up, palms facing forwards as Morgead crouched in front of him, whimpering.

"You will never burn us with your chocolate flavoured porridge!" said Delos. "Don't worry, pumpkin," he said to Morgead, still cowering behind him.

Morgead shrieked as the Choccy Porry monster spat out a glop of chocolate flavoured porridge and it landed next to him. The monster roared again and it was suddenly too much for Morgead's poor little brain. His body took and he sprinted to the other side of the shed, screaming hysterically.

"Pumpkin!" Delos shouted after him. He turned back to the Choccy Porry monster and shouted, "Pink Flower Power!"

Pink flowers shot out of his hand and pelted the Choccy Porry monster. It roared again and retreated.

"Pumpkin!" Delos shouted as it sank to the floor and melted.

"Oh, Delos, daffodil darling! You did it!" Morgead cried.

They linked arms and skipped off into the mid-morning sun.

Well, not literally.

**I'm not sure if I should continue with these one-shots. If I do, it will be updated very slowly, but I do have matches made in heaven. (C'mon, Eric and Quinn? They're perfect together!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Night World. This one's a bit more disturbing, I think. Fun to write, though!**

**Dedicated to my best friend, Georgia.**

**Quinn and Eric: Balloon**

"Are you ready, Quinny Quinn Quinn?" Eric squealed.

"Almost, Ewicky sweetie pie!" Quinny said, his voice going so impossibly high that dogs all around howled in pain. "Pwetty Ewicky," he shouted, competing with the howls, "Where are my pink and purple dungawees?"

"In the closet, like they always are!"

After two minutes, Quinny was ready for his present, a ride on a hot-air balloon!

"Thank you, Pwetty Ewicky sweetie pie for the fabulous pwesent!" Quinny squeaked in his constant lisp.

Eric (or Ewicky) giggled and blushed. He held onto Quinny's hand as they walked down the driveway, trying to be half-way normal. Unfortunately, they couldn't deal with it, and started skipping, swinging their arms and whistling 'Best of Both Worlds' by Hannah Montana.

It had been raining, and Quinny was being extra careful not to ruin his new strappy sandals. Ewicky didn't want to ruin his dolly shoes.

And so they were both being careful not to step in the puddles as they walked to the field where they would set off.

Alas, fate decided to be cruel, and as they were passing a particularly large puddle, a car passed by quickly, and happened to roll in it with one wheel, creating a tidal wave of dirty water to sail over their heads, then land on them.

They shrieked so loud and high that everyone within a fifty kilometre radius' brains shook within their heads.

"Oh no! Ewicky, my dungawees are wuined!" Quinny said, in tears.

"Its okay, Quinny," Ewicky said, then he flinched as Quinny wailed, seven octaves above a dog's hearing range.

Ewicky finally managed to drag Quinny into the field (which was muddy, making them both squeal more).

The balloon was already inflated. It was baby blue with yellow stripes and pink frills.

They ran up to it and scrambled into the basket. Then they clasped hands as the balloon floated up.

Quinny moved forward, pointing at something.

"Look, Ewicky! There's-"

The hot-air balloon jerked. Quinny had already been leaning out quite far, and he did a flip over the side of the basket and fell, screeching (obviously).

"Quinny!" Ewicky screamed, his voice almost going as high as Quinny's.

He started crying, as he drifted into the setting sun.

Literally.

**Yeah. Pretty disturbing... It was my best friend's idea. Only it was going to be in Memories XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Night World.**

**I think Ash and Galen make a very cute couple.**

Ash was practicing for his ballet recital when Galen came in.

He was just doing a rather questionably clumsy pirouette, with his arms flailing and hitting various Disney princess posters off of the wall, when Galen opened the door and ran in. Ash tripped over on of the ribbons which had fallen from his hair and did a very dramatic fall. Thankfully, Galen caught him. Ash could have ripped his tutu if he hadn't.

Ash giggled and thanked him, apologising for his clumsiness. Galen gave him a dashing smile before taking a fluffy pink skirt from the wardrobe and saying in his frighteningly low voice, "I will be making some fairy cakes. Do we have any glitter?"

"In the fridge next to the pink icing I made yesterday," Ash said. His voice, in contrast, was very high.

Galen brushed his hair back and gave him another dashing smile, which made Ash blush and squeak something about having to practice. Once he'd left for the kitchen, (which was so adorable, Ash had decorated it himself!) he started trying the pirouette again. His instructor, Morgead, said he was only a couple of moves away from being a real princess.

The pirouette didn't work. He crashed into the wall and then into the closet. Thankfully, there was no Choccy Porry on the closet. He would have been in trouble if there were.

When he managed to do a half-decent pirouette, he went down to the kitchen to help with the fairy cakes. Ash and Galen had a lot of fun with the pink and baby blue icing, and the glitter (though it wasn't edible). Finally, Ash noticed the time and squealed.

"What is it, Ashie-poo?" Galen said in his frighteningly low voice.

"I'll be late for my concert!" Ash shrilled.

He started crying. Galen tried to comfort him, but his frighteningly low voice just scared Ashie-poo.

"I'll get you there in time, Ashie-poo," he said in his frighteningly low voice. Ashie-poo screamed.

Galen managed to coax Ash into the car, and they arrived with minutes to spare! Ash practiced behind the curtain, beaming excitedly.

"Your make-up has run a bit," Galen said in his frighteningly low voice.

"Oh no! I'll have to do it again!" Ashie-poo said, barely holding back the tears.

He held his mirror up to try and salvage his face, which was even more messed-up than usual. Sadly, he didn't see the Choccy Porry until it was too late.

His tutu was too loose, and it slipped down his legs. He tripped over the pink frills and landed headfirst in a bowl of Choccy Porry that someone had inadvertently (or so we like to believe) left out.

There was no hope for him. He stopped moving as Galen came up to help him.

Galen's howls were so low, they were brown noise.

I don't have to explain what happened next, right?

**I have to say, the image of Ash tripping up over a tutu which had fallen down his legs is an interesting image.**

**If anyone has any idea for more stories for Choccy Porry and Aluminium Foil, please tell me! And maybe the name and phone number of a respectable therapist. After rereading this, I think I may need one O_o**


End file.
